Return of the Saint
is the 13th episode of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Plot Though the coup d'état has been subdued, fights are still raging all around Azadistan's capital. Marina makes an announcement for everyone to not fight over the "promised land of God". However, many people are resentful of the reformists bringing in the UN. After the announcement, Marina feels that the only way to rectify the situation is to find Rasa Massoud Rachmadi. At Wang's plane, Lockon reports that a third party was responsible for the destruction of the solar antennae to purposefully cause civil war. Meanwhile, Setsuna is investigating the sight where the missiles were launched but hides, seeing Billy and Graham also investigating. The latter notices Setsuna and asks him to come out; Setsuna pretends to be a curious young boy and prepares to walk away when Graham asked him about his opinion on Azadistan's political situation. Setsuna responds that he believes that both parties are justified. However, Graham guesses that Setsuna is holding a gun behind his back and let's slip about the Moralian Enact that went missing. As he walks away, Billy inquires why he did that; Graham says, "I wonder why." Setsuna soon realizes Ali al-Saachez is connected to this but wonder why. In the capital, terrorist bombings and shootings are still being carried out. Howard and Daryl are surveying the carnage in their Flags; Daryl says that they will have to call in anti-personnel automatons but Howard says that they are only here to capture a Gundam; the top brass won't deploy any unnecessary force. Many of these extremists are ripping posters of Marina. At the palace, Marina laments on how useless she is when a servant comes in, brandishing a gun but is shot by Marina's bodyguards. At Wang's plane, Setsuna gives directions to an unspecified location, which might be a lead to Rachmadi. Wang advises Lockon take Hong Long with him. Exia and Dynames then mobilizes. At a desolate stone village, Rachmadi refuses to eat or drink. Suddenly, Exia arrives, locating Rachmadi and engaging Ali/Enact. Saachez had figured out that Exia's pilot is Krugis, which is the only way Setsuna could've known about the hideout. Setsuna demands to Ali about why his war isn't over and "where is your God!" Ali refuses to give his reasons. When Setsuna/Exia slashes Ali/Enact's linear rifle, his opponent kicks him down to the ground. Ali tried to pull Exia's cockpit opened buy Setsuna/Exia used the GN Long Sword to slash off Enact's right arm, forcing him to flee. However, Ali men are getting away with Rachmadi. As day turns to night, they are stopped in their tracks by Dynames, which shot a number of warning shots. Hong Long then rushes onto the scene, knocking out three mercenaries. He then turns to the others, demanding they hand over Rachmadi; they go to shoot him but are all sniped by Lockon. Hong Long relieves Rachmadi of his bonds; Rachmadi asks who he is; Hong Long responds they are Celestial Being, intervening in Azadistan's conflict. Exia then arrives as Rachmadi's escort. On the Ptolemy, Tieria lashes out at Sumeragi over an undisclosed set of instructions that were sent to the Azadistan group, fearing the consequences for Exia on the slightest mistake. Allelujah agrees with the plan, as it is the only way to show the world what they really mean. At the Azadistan palace, a servant reports to Marina that Celestial Being has Rachmadi in their protective custody and is bringing him to the palace. Though skeptical, Marina wants to believe Rachamdi is alive. In the day, a number of protestors, loyalist military Anfs and the Flag Fighters are stationed outside the palace. The news of a Gundam appearing is being viewed by many people, including the government leaders of the superpowers, Billy, Eifman and by Saji, Louise and her mother. Suddenly, Exia comes descending from the sky, landing in the palace grounds, bearing no weapons. Marina orders that no one is to attack the Gundam but the extremist citizens begin opening fire on Exia, even the Anfs are prepared to fire, demanding that Exia release Rachamdi but the Gundam continued to advance. The Anfs open fire but Exia pulls up its arms, taking full blast, but completely unharmed. The Anfs then step aside as Exia continues to advance; inside Setsuna silently says that this time, he will become a Gundam. Once he reaches the palace balcony, Setsuna comes out, then Rachmadi, who is escorted by bodyguards inside. Marina rushes out, asking Setsuna if it is really him. He turns around, telling Marina that what she does next will determine if Celestial Being will come back and to fight for the God that she believes in. Setsuna/Exia then takes off. Howard and Daryl are eager to go after the Gundam but Graham orders them not to, for the world will see them as villains by the world. At Wang's plane, Lockon lets out a sigh of relief, as that was a tense moment. He asks Wang if this will solve Azadistan's problems; she simply says, "Probably not." Later, Rachmadi publically announced that a mercenary group had kidnapped him. He calls out to the citizens to end the fighting. However, Azadistan will still be plagued by conflict.